YEMC
The Your European Music Contest (also referred to as YEMC) is a song contest on G+. It has been held since December 2017. Each contest lasts 1 or 2 months. The contest is created by СРБИJA, who is the executive supervisor. History The nowadays executive supervisor СРБИЈА had an idea of a larger song contest, after participating in many other ones. With his partners ESC Bulgaria and Listen and Play they formed the Your European Music Contest. Sadly, the first YEMC editions failed to be as good as other song contests so YEMC was announced as closed. The directors made a smaller contest called BalkanVision Song Contest, having very success with it. In December 2017, the director had the idea to make a new version of the contest. With his partners they formed the new YEMC - better rules, less countries, good logos and videos. As being very excited, the supervisor announced the first participation for the YEMC 2018 - Summer Edition in late January 2018. In early April, the participation was closed and there were 40 countries in the participation list of the first ever edition of the YEMC. The Semi-Finals will be held in July, while the Grand Final will be probably held in August. For more informations see Format. Format The Your European Music Contest is always held four times a year. Each season there will be one edition. While the summer edition is always the larger edition, the spring, autumn and winter edition are the smaller ones. In the summer edition, there can participate up to more than 40 countries, while in the other editions there can participate maximum only 20 countries. Participation :Main article: Members of YEMCBU Any full member of the YEMCBU is allowed to send a song for the North Vision Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming one. The Your European Song Contest Broadcasting Union has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the YEMCBU at the beginnings of the YEMC. However, the Broadcasting Union has also already declined a lot of nations and states that wanted to become a full member - and to participate in the Your European Music Contest. However, these nations might get accepted in future. Each full member has got a certain broadcaster that is responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. 40 countries have participated at least once. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut. Borrowing countries Some countries with smaller music industries can borrow songs from their neighbours with bigger music industries: This includes: Hosting Host country Every edition will be held in that country, which won the last edition. If there is a smaller nation which won and couldn‘t host the contest, it would be probably held in a neighbour country which also participated in that edition. Logo The general logo, developed by a Bulgarian team (see ESC Bulgaria), was already introduced in the first edition. The logo featured the name of the contest and below of it, the name of the host city appeared along with the year of the edition. Slogan Since the first edition already, slogans were used for the contest. In each edition, the host broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition and based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. For the first edition, the slogan was chosen to be #Reborn, as YEMC was kinda reborn after the first contest that got cancelled. Voting and Big 6 System Each country votes by giving points from 1-8, 10 and 12. The countries can’t vote for themselves or for a country twice. It is still discussed, if there should be also Televoting or not. Ties for the first place If the first place shares the same amount of points like the second place, it will be watched, which country got the last 12 points. Then that country would get 12 points more and that country would be then the winner. Highest scores Nul points TBA Pre-qualified countries It is still not ruled out, if there should be a Big 6 or just a Big 3. Winners : Category:YEMC